1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle jack systems and more particularly pertains to a new hydraulic automobile jack system for safely elevating selected tires of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle jack systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle jack systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art vehicle jack systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,542; U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,429; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 348,966; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,688; U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,119; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,688.
In these respects, the hydraulic automobile jack system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely elevating selected tires of a vehicle.